


【授翻/虫贱BDSM】Seaweed海藻

by AlexT26



Series: Devral太太的“Spideypool BDSM Universe”系列授权翻译 [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Dom Peter Parker, Established Relationship, M/M, Peter does his best to take care of Wade, Sub Wade Wilson, Web Bondage, graphic description of rape, safe word usage, the non con is a memory
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexT26/pseuds/AlexT26
Summary: Dom虫 x sub贱系列作品第二篇，可独立观看~假车/捆绑/安全词/恐慌发作/呼吸困难被多人rape经历提及/皮带/流血预警请确保能接受再浏览全文，总体还是暖心的，但过去的经历让人心疼......Wade有一个请求。p.s.{小白}&[小黄]——Wade脑子里的盒子们。





	【授翻/虫贱BDSM】Seaweed海藻

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/gifts).
  * A translation of [Seaweed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455715) by [Devral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/pseuds/Devral). 



> Thanks to VoidBean for beta reading and thanks as always to DramamineOnTopOfMe and TheDevilOnioah for being my chearleaders!
> 
> 原作是属于一个Series的，前篇“Belonging”也有翻译：  
> AO3链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868386  
> Lofter链接：http://oscuro2019.lofter.com/post/3090a396_1c6331820

Peter有些怀疑地看向Wade，“我不确定这会是个好主意，Wade。”

Wade蹦跶起来(他除了条运动裤什么都没穿)，“这是个超棒的主意！”

“好吧，等会儿，”Peter举手示意他稍等，移步坐到沙发上，“仔细说说你到底想要怎么做。”

Wade跪在他身前，乖巧地把手放在膝盖上，手心向上，他对着自己的Dom开心地笑起来，“我想让你把我网住固定在墙上，然后那样操我。”

“Wade——”Peter犹豫了，“被束缚是你的禁忌之一，这是你第一次让我支配你的时候就告诉我的。”

“Sir，”Wade一只手放在Peter的大腿上，“是有些不好的回忆，但我准备好了。我相信你，我爱你。”

Peter深吸了一口气，“好吧。”

他抬起手，看着Wade因为兴奋挺直上半身，“但是——Wade，你真的确定吗？”

“当然，百分百确定！”Wade点点头，“这过去可是我最喜欢的把戏之一，Petey。我真的确定我准备好了。”

“好吧，那首先，重复一遍你的安全词。”

Wade笑着从膝盖上蹦跶起来，“海藻！”

Peter耸耸肩，“好的，那接下来我们说清楚，就像往常一样，你脱下衣服就代表开始了。所以不要说话，除非你真的有很明确的问题要问，或者你需要使用你的安全词。”

Wade跳起来，扭动着脱下了自己的运动裤扔在沙发上，“明白！”

{我还是不能完全确定这会是个好主意。}

[你在逗我吗？这简直棒呆了！]

{是呀，因为你不记得为什么我会觉得这是个坏主意了。}

[没什么要记住的。我只记得和Vanessa的捆绑游戏有多赞。当然，和Peter也会很棒的！]

Wade摇摇头，试图摆脱小白的担忧。他也记得和Vanessa这么玩儿有多棒，他想再次体验那种感觉。他信任Peter，一切都会很好的。

面朝墙壁跪下，他回头看着Peter脱掉自己的衣服。他的Dom已经半勃，这意味着要开始了。

Peter没有摘掉蛛网发射器，他走向Wade，单膝跪在他身后。他伸手抓住一个银色的塞子，把它从Wade臀瓣间抽出来。

“这是什么？”看清之后，Peter会意一笑，又牢牢把它插了回去。

当肛塞刺戳到前列腺的时候，仿佛有一团火顺着脊柱蔓延，Wade喘息起来，“那是——啊~我为你做的准备！”尾音带上了些呜咽，因为Peter又把它拽了出来，再次摩擦过前列腺。

“准备好了吗？”Peter问道，他转动手腕调试着蛛网发射器。

“是的。”Wade喘息着点点头，他向后翘起屁股，因为Peter又把肛塞按得更深了。

Peter的动作轻柔起来，他靠近Wade把他的手摆好位置。最终，Wade靠着墙，双手大概放在与脸平齐的高度。Peter将它们固定在墙上，Wade回过头看向他，扭了扭屁股。

Peter退后一步，猛拍了一下Wade的屁股，“兴奋了？”

猛烈的痛楚刺激着他的阴茎，“是的，Sir！”

又按了一下肛塞后，Peter把它拔出来放在一边。Wade听见润滑液瓶盖打开的咔擦声，接着他感觉到Peter的手指试探性地围着他的后穴打转。

[等下。]

{我知道这个。}

[不，但是——这不像我和Vanessa做的。我——我们的手动不了。]

{我们被网在了墙上。}

[但是——如果他伤害我们怎么办？我们的手动不了！]

Peter此时已经伸进了两根手指玩弄着Wade的后穴，确保他足够容纳自己的尺寸。他慢慢按压着内壁，同时旋转着手指，温柔地抹平后穴边缘的褶皱。

[我不喜欢这个。他在后面干什么？如果他伤害我们怎么办？不！难道你不记得上次发生了什么吗？]

{那次并不是Peter。而且那是很久之前的事情了，现在Peter是我们的Dom，他永远不会伤害我们的。}

[等等，等等——不！不！不！Dom都很可怕的！为什么我们——？为什么你会允许这发生？这是个糟糕透顶的主意。Dom只会伤害我们！ **不** ，不， **不** ， **不不** ，我想起来了， **我想起来发生过什么了！** ]

Wade感觉到痛苦席卷了全身，小黄回忆起了一段他在X武器计划时的经历。那里的所有Dom都觉得，既然他是这个计划里的sub，那他们对他做什么都无所谓了。Dom们觉得反正是要让他感受到痛苦，以此激发变种基因，那他们也可以用那种方式让他痛苦。

{这不会发生的。}

[ **他们把我绑起来，让我的脸狠狠撞在墙上！然后他们轮奸了我！好几次！我差点以为那里面再也没办法恢复了！** ]

Wade也记起来了。他记起了有一次是三个Dom，两男一女，把他的手绑在身后让他跪着。他们压着他，让他的脸狠狠贴在地上。那个女Dom走到他面前，轻蔑地嘲讽“所有的sub都是一个样”。他啜泣、他哀求，但没有任何用处，只能跪着任由这些Dom做他们想做的事。

他记起那些男人是如何一个个轮流干他，毫不留情地进入，直到他感觉到血和其他液体顺着他的大腿流下。他想回过头去看看，但那个女人用力揪着他的头发，迫使他看着她，听她嘘声说着sub的地位就该如此。

{不会这样的。}

[不不不不不。会这样的，他随时可能把我们狠狠按在墙上，看着吧，他会的他会的！快停下！我不想这样！我不要这样！不不不！]

Wade的呼吸加快了，他听着小黄崩溃的大叫，脑海中反复循环着那些可怕的记忆。他本以为自己已经忘记了这些！他本以为可以再次享受这些。

下一段小黄从潜意识里挖掘出的回忆是另一个Dom捆绑虐待他的例子。那次他被绑在一张床上，双手被拷在床沿上，双腿被强制分开(his knees in a spreader bar)。而那个Dom在用皮带抽打他，用的还是反向。每一次那个冰冷的金属搭扣打在他的屁股上，他都能感觉到一小块皮肤被撕扯下来。

{安全词。}

Wade因为小黄的恐慌而开始无声地呜咽起来，他完全陷入盒子的歇斯底里中了。他无法应付这种感觉，以至于完全没有理解小白要他做什么。

那些记忆不断从他脑海深处涌出。他仿佛能感觉到屁股上的皮肤被打得没有一块完整，那个Dom把皮带扔在他的背上。它滑到Wade的后脑勺，他能感觉到温热的血珠从搭扣滴落，顺着他的脖子流下来。

{Wade！用安全词！海藻。快说！}

Wade啜泣出声。

Peter立刻停下来，“Wade？”

“海藻。”他喘着气好不容易挤出这个词，他的呼吸越来越粗重，他觉得自己就快说不出话来了。但他坚持说着，恐慌让一切动作都变得艰难，他再也不想回忆起这些了，“停下，求您停下！海藻，海藻，海藻！求您了，我得出去，让我走——”

当Wade说出第一个词的时候，Peter就已经伸手去拿蛛网溶解液了。他把溶解液喷在束缚着Wade双手的蛛网上，焦躁地等着网溶化。Wade徒然地挣脱着，哭了起来。

当网足够松到Wade可以挣脱时，他几乎是立刻远离了Peter。他缩到房间的一角，抱着腿把头深深埋进膝盖间。他尽可能快地吸气，但这完全不够！

他摇晃起来，同时咕哝着，“我不能呼吸了，我不能呼吸了，我不能呼吸了。”

他的余光瞟见一只手伸向他，他受惊地又往墙角里缩了缩，头撞在身后的墙上，“不！求您了，不要！求您了，我很好，请不要——”

他还是没法控制自己的呼吸，但Dom并没有碰他，而是后退了一步。他在说些什么，但Wade听不清楚。即便解开束缚也没法阻止他脑海中的记忆，他的感官完全陷入了那些闪回的片段中。

那个先前拿着皮带的Dom粗暴地固定住他的臀部，将自己的阴茎捅进了Wade完全没有被扩张过的后穴。他根本没有费心准备，甚至连润滑液都没有。Wade被狠狠撕裂开，他记得之后几天那里都在流血，他非常失望最终的结局是痊愈而非死亡。

死亡容易得多。

{你得呼吸。停止那些崩溃的情绪，你需要呼吸。}

[不想呼吸，想死，为什么我们死不了？为什么停不下来？让它停下！please please please]

无论他多快速地吸入空气都无济于事，Wade没法呼吸。就好像有个橡胶环紧紧箍住了他的胸口，他的头开始发晕。他吸入越多的空气，反而觉得越发恐慌。

{慢一点！如果继续这样呼吸的话，你会昏过去的。慢慢用鼻子吸气，然后用嘴巴呼气。}

Wade试图抵抗身体的本能，按照盒子说的去做。刚开始的时候，即便是用鼻子吸气、嘴巴呼气，频率仍然很快。

{屏住呼吸，然后再试一次。}

有效了。尽管胸口很疼，但他还是强迫自己屏住了呼吸。胸口又起伏了几次，终于他控制住了，他呼出这口气的时候整个人都虚弱不堪，但频率终于慢了下来。

不幸的是，他虽然稳住了呼吸，但眼泪却开始肆意。大声的啜泣让他全身都在颤抖，而小黄仍在脑海中发表着充斥恐惧与绝望的言辞。Wade能听见小白在劝他冷静，但显然没什么用处。

一个Dom在附近，这意味着痛苦与恐惧。

尽管他面前的这个Dom并没有出言威胁或是做些什么，他只是——坐在那儿，时不时说些安慰的话或是递过去一些食物和水，但Wade不能让自己相信这些。

Wade蜷缩在墙角，拒绝Peter递过来的一切东西。小黄尖叫着驳斥这个Dom说出的每一句话、做出的每一件事。一切都很模糊，Wade不记得自己为什么会是现在这种状态，他全裸着，应该是因为这个Dom，但别的事情，完全没有印象。

所以Wade选择蜷缩着不动。他仍在啜泣，但渐渐的，泪水带走了恐惧和绝望。小黄也变得越来越安静了。

几乎是立刻，Wade听清了面前Dom所说的话。

“我很抱歉，Wade，我们再也不会这么做了。我只是——Please，你需要我做些什么？”

小白注意到了Wade的反应，{你的Dom想帮忙呢，你会让他帮吗？}

小黄仍在背景板里碎碎念，但声音更小，也更方便Wade无视它了。[Dom总是伤害我们，你不能信任他，你不能信任Dom，我们不需要帮助，我不想要帮助，别让他碰到我们，please，让我们自己待着。]

{你明知道我们的Dom不是那样的，你知道Peter不是那样的。我们接受了他的项圈，还记得吗？我们信任Peter会照顾好我们。}

Wade的啜泣声随着小白的话渐渐消失。小黄的恐慌已然被禁音，而小白则开始细数Peter对他的好。

他记起了Peter。

他想起了自己第一次允许Peter看他光裸的皮肤，当时Wade跪在这个Dom身前，被他眼中的敬畏深深迷住。

Peter上前双手捧着Wade的脸，温柔地笑着，“看看你自己，你很完美，Wade。非常感谢你让我看到这个。”

Wade想起了Peter是如何俯下身，轻轻在Wade额前留下一个吻。那一瞬间，他感受到浓烈的爱意与关怀。

{是的，Peter总是给我们所需要的！}

小白翻出更多的回忆，这个片段甚至发生在他们第一次性爱之前。Wade试图说明他并不需要一个安全词，他能满足Peter的一切要求。

Peter直截了当地拒绝了，“我不在乎你是否能从所有伤势里痊愈！我还是希望你有一种方式表达你已经足够了。如果你不能享受我们所做的事情，我希望你有办法让一切停下。”

当然，Wade反对这个想法。但Peter没有松口，现在Wade无比庆幸当初Peter没有听他的。

是的，他记起了Peter。他记得自己信任Peter，而且他记得原因。

“Peter？”Wade的声音很轻。

“Wade！”Peter终于放下心来，他立刻上前，抓过毯子想给Wade盖上。但当他注意到Wade因为自己过快的动作而畏缩时，他又立刻停下。

“我可以——”Peter抓着毯子询问道。

“当然，没关系。”Wade伸出一只手，示意Peter过来。

Peter用自己的手臂和毯子一起环住Wade的肩膀，他把自己的sub圈在怀里，而不是要求他从这个安全的小角落离开。当Wade终于停止颤抖，靠在他身上的时候，Peter开口问道：“你想谈谈吗？”

Wade只是摇摇头，伸手抱住Peter，把脑袋埋进另一个男人的颈窝里。Wade觉得空虚而疲惫，此刻小黄的歇斯底里也已经停止了。

Peter歪头靠上Wade的脑袋，换了个让他更有安全感的姿势抱住他，“你需要我做些什么？”

“就这样，就这样抱抱我，please。”Wade的声音因为紧贴Peter的皮肤而有些沉闷。

这是他们坐在地板上时说的最后一句话，触摸和亲近带来的温暖与安慰正是两人现在所需要的。

END


End file.
